


Точка невозврата.

by Riakon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Мудрецы говорят, что время это река. Они говорят, что нельзя войти в одну и ту же реку дважды. Но в поисках свободы ему удалось это сделать.





	Точка невозврата.

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле это бред, но мне кажется этим занимался Риарио перед тем как в реке вскрыть себе вены.

Мудрецы говорят, что время — это река. Они говорят, что нельзя войти в одну и ту же реку дважды. Однако есть те, кто сумел пройти полный круг и вернуться туда, где начинался их путь. К точке невозврата. К месту, где все началось и все кончится.

Джироламо прошёл долгий путь, чтобы прибыть сюда, не смотря на то, что желание сбежать, единственный раз явив миру трусость, было как нельзя велико. Он не хотел считать сколько лет прошла с тех самых пор, как он оказался в этих купальнях впервые. Как его, наивного мальчишку привёл сюда Папа Римский и доходчиво и на примере раз и навсегда объяснил, почему нельзя сомневаться в приказах Святой Церкви.

Чёрные сапоги ступали тихо, так тихо, что даже зверь не услышал бы и отзвука внутри этих стен. Взгляд скользил по ступеням, а в голове сплывали образы тощего черноволосого мальчишки, что изо всех сил старается не закричать, жмурясь от боли и ненависти, но не получая ни единой капли удовольствия, в отличие от того, кто с силой входил в его тело. 

Голова сильно запрокинута назад, что кажется, шея вот вот переломится, или начавшее явно выступать адамово яблоко прорвет тонкую светлую кожу и гортань. Длинные чёрные волосы намотаны на сильную руку, что не развивается, а все тянет его ближе. 

Водное зеркало ни на миг не остаётся спокойным, то содрогаясь от толчков в воде, то от попыток мальчишки ухватиться за бортик. Тишину купален снова и снова нарушает спертое статическое дыхание, короткие постанывания и приговоры, о том, что из него выйдет отличный граф, если он не сломается, о том, что есть сотня тысяч способов заработать прощение Господа Всеблагого.

Графа передернуло от воспоминаний. Сейчас бы он снес подобное без прежнего надрыва, боли и чувства самоунижения. Он бы чувствовал, что его гордость гнется, но не ломается. Его сгибали тогда, но он еще не знал, что все, что было согнуто до предела может не только сломаться, но и ударить сгибавшего со всей силы. И все же это было мерзко.

Купальни сейчас не были свободны — сморщенное старческое тело наслаждалось горячей водой.

— Где книга, Риарио? — голос по прежнему был крепок, не смотря на немалый возраст Сикста IV.

Джироламо склонил голову, в виноватом жесте, отводя взгляд и признавая свои ошибки перед Папой Римским. 

— Я упустил её. Сведенья оказались ложными, и я зря побывал под небесным сводом. — Ответил граф, медленно расстегивая камзол и заставляя себя перебираться пальцами и не слишком медлить. Промедление — это очередной довесок к наказанию, каким бы оно ни было. Он отлично знал, что сейчас Сикст следит за его пальцами, и, наверное в голове отсчитывает секунды, что уходят на каждую из пуговиц.

— И что же, ты растранжирил деньги Ватикана зря? Несчастный мот!

В гнев понтифика верилось с трудом, хотя в его голосе довольно отчётливо слышалось негодование. Главный мот и транжира Ватикана никогда не упоминал, что все свои поездки он оплачивал из своего кармана, тратя деньги понтифика лишь там, где требовался найм и подкуп только для Ватикана. Когда-то давно он пытался оправдываться, теперь подобные слова просто застряли бы в глотке истинного графа. Пусть он и не воспитывался им с рождения, а постигал эту сложную науку будучи уже взрослым.

— Разве мы не приказывали тебе добыть книгу или получить Флоренцию? Разве не таков был твой первоначальный приказ? — Его Святейшество опять заговорил о себе во множественном числе, значит все куда как хуже, чем он полагал. Но разве это имеет какое-то значение? Сегодня все кончится.

— Таков, Ваше Святейшество. — Риарио сжал руки и разжал их медленно, стараясь дышать спокойнее, не выдавая нервного возбуждения, так похожего на страх перед болью.

— Так почему же ты отступился? Как ты посмел, бездарный плут, явиться перед наши очи с пустыми руками?!

Граф промолчал, не желая оправдываться. Камзол и рубашка оказались у его ног, и сам Джироламо встал на колени перед медленно выходящим из воды по ступеням Папой. Его спина горела в ожидании боли, как это случалось обычно, когда Риарио являлся с дурными вестями. 

— Сегодняшний проступок куда тяжелее, чем на порку. — недовольно сказал Сикст, и Джироламо, внезапно выпрямившись резанул коротким ножом для масла по шее Папы Римского, соглашаясь с ним.

— Мой проступок и правда куда больше, чем я думал, и наказание будет куда строже, чем любая пытка. — Произнёс неторопливо граф, глядя на жалкие попытки Сикста удержать расползающиеся края смертельной раны. — Но судьей моим будет Господь, и ему карать мою бессмертную душу за грехи и отменять мне справедливое наказание, а не тебе, грязный свин.

Понтифик пытался изо всех сил что то сказать, но уже не мог. Он пытался позвать на помощь, и вместе с тем был бесконечно напуган собственной беспомощностью — Риарио видел это в чужом взгляде, но осознание этого ему не приносило удовлетворения. Сбросив тело Сикста в воду и оставив его там, в луже розовеющей воды, граф сожалел лишь о том, что когда-то ему недоставало храбрости, чтобы поступить так с родным отцом.

Он сожалел о том, какого бы было никогда не знать, как гудят сбитые о кафель колени, о том как страшно смотреть на розовеющую от собственной крови воду и беззвучно рыдать от боли и отчаянья, спрятав лицо в острых коленях.

Джироламо развернулся и направился прочь из купален. Мудрецы говорят, что время это река и верят, что нельзя войти в одну и ту же реку дважды. Ему тоже не удалось, но он постиг нечто большее. 

Ему понадобилось больше десяти лет, чтобы побороть свою трусость и скинуть оковы. Но зато он больше не раб.

Ничей.


End file.
